Hoy te devuelvo a tu verdadero amor
by Audry Paola Granchester Andrew
Summary: Todos somos egoístas al buscar el amor pero a veces, algo psa ue nos hace dar cuenta de que esa persona nunca será feliz a nuestro lado


HOY TE DEVUELVO A TU VERDADERO AMOR.

NUEVA YORK NOVIEMBRE 29 1914.

QUERIDO TERRY :

Vete con ella vida,

Pues se que tu la quieres,

Aunque no me lo digas,

A ellas no la olvidas.

Hoy he tomado una decisión que cambiara tu vida radicalmente pues te devolveré la felicidad que yo misma te arrebate…con lágrimas en mis ojos he decidido despedirme de ti, pues no puedo seguir viéndote sufrir tanto por estar separado de la verdadera dueña de tu corazón….

El verte sufrir tanto por ella, me hace sentir cruel, por cortar tu gran sueño de amor; yo se que me has dicho que me elegiste a mi sobre ella, y me pregunto su en verdad tu ¿ lograras amarme a mi algún día ?...al menos la mitad de lo que la amas a ella, sobretodo ahora que la conocí y vi el porque tu te enamoraste de Candy.

Ella es quizás la persona más bondadosa que yo he conocido en mi vida, pues aun cuando pudo haberme dejado cometer aquella locura que en mi desesperación quise hacer; prefirió sacrificar el amor tan grande que existe entre ustedes, para darme una razón por la cual seguir viva al poder tener la esperanza de lograr tu amor Terry.

Vete con ella vida,

Y que sean muy felices,

Vete, con ella mi amor.

Estos días que tu has estado a mi lado me han servido para darme cuenta…que la partida de Candy en aquella fría noche congelo tu corazón, y te dejo un gran vacio en el alma; el cual yo se que nunca lograre llenar, quizás el saberlo llena de tristeza mi corazón, es cierto, pero también me da la fuerza suficiente para tomar la decisión de dejarte libre Terrence. Si Terry, te libero de la carga tan pesada que has adquirido conmigo, quizás influenciado por los reclamos absurdos de mi madre… y por un cargo de conciencia; que no debes de tener en realidad, pues yo no quiero que tu permanezcas a mi lado solamente por bondad, compasión y sobretodo obligación.

Se que al partir hoy con mi madre para no volver lloraré pero creo también que mi sufrimiento será menos que si me quedo a tu lado anhelando un amor y un corazón que jamás me pertenecerán pues, ya tienen dueña…nunca podremos ni tu y menos yo cambiar eso pues, tu eres un hombre de convicciones y te entregas por completo a la persona que amas.

Yo llorare, ah, ah, ah,

Mas se muy bien oh, oh, oh,

Que encontrare, otro querer.

Supe eso desde el primer momento que te vi cuando llegaste a la compañía teatral Stanford, y lo reafirme al ver con que interés la buscaste a ella, después que supiste que estaba en América, durante aquella fiesta a la que acudimos tras la función que dimos de beneficencia en Chicago…la ilusión con que esperaste verla en aquel anden de la estación de ferrocarril y la gran dulzura que reflejaba tu mirada cada vez que pensabas en ella, al leer sus cartas.

Quizás por eso fue que me enamore de ti, por la gran pasión que despedías al saberte correspondido plenamente por ella, mientras en mi el ver ese amor me causaba una gran envidia, pues yo deseaba tanto estar en el lugar de ella… se que la verdad que te voy a revelar; te hará odiarme quizás más pero te pido me perdones pues solo lo hice en nombre del gran amor que te, tengo…aquella noche en Chicago mientras tu buscabas a Candy como desesperado, ella había ido a verte al hotel, y yo al darme cuenta quien era en realidad… le mentí diciéndole que estabas muy cansado y no podías recibir a fans pero que te diría que te había ido a buscar, lo cual nunca hice, por mi amor egoísta hasta hoy.

Por eso hoy, vete de mí,

Y que seas,

Con ella muy feliz.

Te revelo esto; pues he decidido dejarte partir para que vuelvas junto a ella y puedas ser feliz pues los dos se lo merecen, aunque al hacerlo sienta que me duele el alma… por mi madre no te preocupes yo se que ella esta consciente de que tu, no eres culpable ni responsable de esta desgracia que pasó, ya que fui yo la que eligió empujarte en el momento en que aquellas luces cayeron, esa fue mi decisión en aquel momento…al igual que lo es ahora dejarte ser feliz al lado de Candy.

Mientras que yo extenderé mis alas y buscaré otro horizonte en donde pueda lograr ser feliz, uno donde quizás algún día logre conocer a la persona indicada que me ame tanto como tu y Candy se aman, con un amor tan inmenso y puro que nada ni nadien logre destruir, quiero encontrar algo hermoso para mi…porque se que merezco un amor así y no vivir sabiendo que si permaneciste a mi lado fue por compasión y obligación; mis ojos llorarán muchas lágrimas todavía, a su tiempo mi corazón se conformará y tu ya no serás mas en mi vida, que un bello recuerdo de amistad porque así quiero recordarte por siempre.

Por eso,

Vete con ella vida,

Pues se que tu la quieres,

Aunq no me lo digas,

A ella no la olvidas.

Hoy con lágrimas en mis ojos he decidido dejarte... partir rumbo a tu felicidad y te pido por ultimo que si sientes tener algún deber conmigo, ese es que tu seas feliz Terry al lado de Candy; por eso te pido que la busques y que la hagas inmensamente feliz. Que al saberlos felices a los dos yo también lo seré…

P. D. : Dale a Candy las gracias por ser una persona tan bondadosa y pensar siempre la felicidad de los demás antes de la suya propia, pero dile que si no es un poco mas egoísta y lucha por lo suyo nunca lograra ser plenamente feliz y eso no se lo perdonare.

Vete con ella mi amor,

Vete, con ella, mi amor,

Vete, con ella, mi amor,

Vete, vete con ella, mi amor.

Susana Marlow.


End file.
